Quand le griffon rencontre le serpent
by Sirius Lee Ron
Summary: Elle réussira là où l'Elu a échoué. Elle se l'est promis. Elle Lui a promis. Après la Bataille de Poudlard, Voldemort a pris le pouvoir. Tortures et exécutions se multiplient. Dans ce règne de terreur, le murmure d'un nouvel espoir se répand. Une nouvelle prophétie, plus authentique que n'importe quelle autre, a été prononcée. L'arrivée d'un nouveau Sauveur a été proclamée. PAUSE
1. Prologue

_**Quand le griffon rencontre le serpent**_

 **Auteuze :** Sirius Lee Ron

 **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, le cadre, les personnages, même l'histoire ressemble un peu à la sienne. La seule chose qui est de moi est ma jolie Meghan et quelques autres.

 **Pairing :** Fond de Drarry, couple d'OC, Lucius/Narcissa

 **Genre :** Aventure, Romance

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ce n'est pas ma toute première fiction, loin de là, encore moins sur Harry Potter, mais c'est une histoire qui me tient énormément à cœur, que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a quelques années (je ne vous cache pas que l'écriture est quelque chose d'extrêmement difficile, surtout que celle-ci n'est pas particulièrement drôle)

Prologue :

Nous sommes après la bataille de Poudlard. Voldemort a gagné la guerre. Harry Potter et ses compagnons d'armes sont morts. L'école des sorciers n'est plus un havre de paix d'où les enfants ne veulent plus sortir. Les Nés-Moldus sont classés, répertoriés, soumis à un enseignement inférieur aux sorciers de Sang-pur ou de Sang-mêlé, et sont attachés aux corvées et punitions les plus pénibles. Lucius Malfoy, qui a su regagner la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dirige l'école des sorciers d'une poigne de fer. Le Royaume-Uni est plongé dans le chaos, la peur et les ténèbres. Des Détraqueurs errent en liberté dans les rues. Les Mangemorts font régner la terreur chez les Britanniques, sorciers comme Moldus. Ils torturent, humilient, et tuent. Le Ministère n'a plus aucun pouvoir, les Aurors se font enfermer dans leurs propres prisons. Mais l'ambition de Voldemort ne s'arrête pas là. Il a soif de pouvoir, de conquête. Sans le Survivant pour le stopper, il s'amuse avec le monde des sorciers à sa guise. C'est dans ce sombre décor que sort de l'ombre Meghan Stark, qui est bien plus que la communauté magique réunie. Une flamme dans les ténèbres. Un phénix dans l'antre des serpents.

 _Que se serait-il passé si Lord Voldemort avait remporté la Bataille de Poudlard ?_


	2. Chapter 1 : Un présent inattendu

**Auteuze :** Sirius Lee Ron

 **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, le cadre, les personnages, même l'histoire ressemble un peu à la sienne. La seule chose qui est de moi est ma jolie Meghan et quelques autres.

 **Pairing :** Fond de Drarry, couple d'OC, Lucius/Narcissa

 **Genre :** Aventure, Romance

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ce n'est pas ma toute première fiction, loin de là, encore moins sur Harry Potter, mais c'est une histoire qui me tient énormément à cœur, que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a quelques années (je ne vous cache pas que l'écriture est quelque chose d'extrêmement difficile, surtout que celle-ci n'est pas particulièrement drôle)

 **UN PRÉSENT INATTENDU**

Dans la brume glacée d'un Avril pluvieux, un bruit semblable à un coup de feu retentit dans Taylor Avenue. Un couple, tenant dans leurs bras un tas de couvertures, se précipita au numéro 127. Ils déposèrent le paquet sur le pas de la porte, embrassèrent tendrement le bébé qui s'y trouvait, puis repartirent aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient arrivés. La petite main du bébé se referma sur la lettre posée sur les couvertures qui l'entouraient. Sur le papier jauni, on pouvait lire, écrit à l'encre rouge : _Mr et Mrs Stancy, 127_ _Ta_ _y_ _lor Avenue_ _,_ _Brighton_ _, Hampshire_ _._

* * *

Le lendemain, Mr Stancy, qui était sorti prendre – inutilement, mais l'habitude était restée – le journal, aperçut le bébé sur le pas de sa porte, ainsi que la lettre qui lui était adressée, à lui et à sa femme. Il pâlit en reconnaissant l'écriture rouge et fine. Il jeta un regard de chaque côté, puis prit l'enfant et l'emporta dans sa maison.

– Sally ! appela-t-il.

Aussitôt, son épouse apparut devant lui. Sally Stancy était une grande femme aux cheveux noirs comme les ailes d'un corbeau, dont le bec pointu de ce dernier n'était pas sans rappeler son nez. Le reste de son visage était pourtant fin et gracieux, sans pour autant être doux. Sally Stancy était une de ces femmes dominantes qui n'attendaient pas leurs maris pour parler affaires. Mère attentionnée envers ses trois enfants, elle faisait tout son possible et même plus pour qu'ils soient toujours les meilleurs en tout. Evan, l'aîné, était apparemment destiné à devenir le futur 1er Ministre. Emma, la cadette, désirait suivre les traces de Marie Curie. Et James, le benjamin, semblait, du haut de ses quinze mois, déjà capable de parler. Ses performances vocales étaient, en tout cas, impressionnantes. Les Stancy étaient des gens tout à fait normaux, si ce n'était qu'ils avaient mis au monde les trois nouvelles merveilles du monde. Mais ils étaient également, malgré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire, extrêmement limités et assez intolérants. Ils méprisaient ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, à l'exception de leurs enfants, et rien ne devait jamais, au grand jamais, venir perturber leur petite routine tranquille. C'est pourquoi, lorsque le Grand Bouleversement les avait surpris au début de l'année, ils avaient aussitôt déménagé de la capitale.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama Sally en voyant le paquet.

Anthony lui remit l'enfant dans les bras et sortit la lettre qu'il avait fourrée dans sa poche en prenant l'enfant.

– Un bébé, murmura Sally, le teint blême. Et une lettre…

Elle emporta le bébé dans la cuisine, où se trouvait déjà Emma, sa fille. Celle-ci avait pour devise « Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ! », ce qui enchantait sa mère. Elle aussi ouvrit de grands yeux en réalisant que ce contenait le tas de couvertures était on ne peut plus inhabituel. Elle s'approcha de sa mère pour tenter d'identifier l'enfant. Mais ses parents ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Ils la renvoyèrent dans sa chambre en lui interdisant de redescendre à moins d'être appelée. Les Stancy s'assirent à table, y posèrent le bébé, et l'observèrent. L'enfant, qui se révélait être une fillette, s'éveilla et ouvrit de grands yeux – deux orbes clairs aux iris d'or fondu. La petite gazouilla joyeusement en tendant ses bras vers Sally. Mari et femme restèrent interdits. Ce gazouillement ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce que pouvait émettre leur petit James. On aurait plutôt dit le pépiement d'un oisillon tout juste sorti de l'œuf. Ils échangèrent un regard éloquent. Sally ouvrit l'enveloppe, déplia la lettre et lut attentivement, son regard se faisant de plus en plus ahuri à chaque ligne. Finalement, elle soupira un grand coup et reposa la missive, dont son mari s'empara. Il la parcourut à sont tour des yeux, puis leva son regard vers sa femme.

– Qu'est-ce que… marmonna-t-il.

– Sûrement un canular, répondit-elle.

Ils reposèrent leur regard sur la petite.

– Que fait-on, alors ? demanda Anthony.

Sally se massa les tempes.

– Pour l'instant, rien, décréta-t-elle. Ses parents vont bien finir par venir la chercher.

Sur cette certitude, elle "déballa" l'enfant de ses couvertures… et poussa un cri de stupeur. Les cheveux de la fillette étaient d'un rouge pourpre, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux d'or. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait vu une telle chevelure. L'enfant n'était pas rousse, elle était… rouge. Des cheveux pourpres, des iris dorés, une lettre sans queue ni tête, il s'agissait d'une farce, les Stancy en était persuadés.

– Comment les parents ont-ils dit qu'elle s'appelait ? demanda Sally en reprenant contenance.

Son mari parcourut une nouvelle fois la missive.

– Morgane… Non, Meghan, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Meghan Stark.

Sally renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

– C'est affreux, comme prénom, si tu veux mon avis, déclara-t-elle.

Quelque part dans la maison, un recueil de prénoms à la mode s'enflamma. Ainsi démarra la vie de Meghan Stark dans le famille Stancy, domiciliée au numéro 127, Taylor Avenue, à Brighton dans le Hampshire.

* * *

 **Hello ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je mérite des reviews ou pas ?**


	3. Chapter 2 : Prodige incompris

**Auteuze :** Sirius Lee Ron

 **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, le cadre, les personnages, même l'histoire ressemble un peu à la sienne. La seule chose qui est de moi est ma jolie Meghan et quelques autres.

 **Pairing :** Fond de Drarry, couple d'OC, Lucius/Narcissa

 **Genre :** Aventure, Romance

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ce n'est pas ma toute première fiction, loin de là, encore moins sur Harry Potter, mais c'est une histoire qui me tient énormément à cœur, que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a quelques années (je ne vous cache pas que l'écriture est quelque chose d'extrêmement difficile, surtout que celle-ci n'est pas particulièrement drôle)

 **PRODIGE INCOMPRIS**

Les années passèrent, mais jamais les Stark ne vinrent récupérer leur fille. Ce que James Stancy ne manquait jamais de faire remarquer à sa sœur adoptive. Il ne la supportait pas, la détestait, la haïssait, et cherchait sans arrêt des moyens de la martyriser. La raison de ce harcèlement était simple : il était jaloux. Terriblement jaloux. Meghan le surpassait en tout, tout le temps. Elle savait toujours tout avant lui. Elle avait appris à parler, à marcher, à lire, à écrire, à compter, et même à jouer au ballon avec des semaines d'avance sur lui. Malheureusement, à part les instituteurs et les voisins, personne ne voyait ça bien, ni ne la félicitait. Lorsqu'elle avait dit son premier mot – Maman – Sally, furieuse qu'elle le sache avant son fils adoré, l'avait prise à part, et l'avait giflée avant de lui crier qu'elle n'était pas sa mère. Que ses parents, des ivrognes, l'avaient abandonnée sur le pas de leur porte. Et que si elle l'appelait encore "Maman", elle se ferait de nouveau punir. Sally s'énervait facilement en ce qui concernait Meghan. La pauvre petite, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se faisait gronder, recommençait ce qui ne plaisait pas à Sally, et se faisait irrémédiablement punir. Heureusement pour elle, elle développa un sens de déduction logique assez rapidement, ce qui lui permit, entre autres, d'échapper à un nombre plutôt important de punitions. Mais elle restait une source inépuisable de haine pour les Stancy. Elle leur servait également de défouloir lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas, lorsqu'ils ne se sentaient pas bien ou quand quelque chose d'inhabituel se produisait. L'ennui, c'était que beaucoup de choses inhabituelles se passaient autour de Meghan. Par exemple, lorsqu'elle avait appris que ses parents étaient décédés dans un incendie peu après l'avoir remise aux Stancy, elle avait fait un terrible cauchemar, dans lequel elle assistait à la mort de ses parents. Emma, qui avait été réveillée par une odeur de brûlé, s'était levée, et avait poussé un véritable hurlement. La chambre de Meghan était envahie par des flammes hautes comme un homme de taille moyenne. La fillette, emmêlée dans ses couvertures, se débattait et criait, les yeux fermés. Rien ne brûlait dans la pièce, mais lorsqu'Emma voulut y entrer, son pyjama et ses chaussons prirent feu. Meghan, en proie à son terrifiant cauchemar, ne parvenait pas à se réveiller, malgré les cris stridents que poussait Emma, alors que les flammes léchaient sa chambre et les habits de sa sa sœur adoptive. Mr Stancy avait appelé en urgence les pompiers, qui étaient arrivés dans les dix minutes. Malgré le jet, le feu refusait de s'éteindre. Les Stancy, les pompiers, et les voisins étaient en proie à une véritable panique, même si l'incendie ne sortait pas de la chambre, ce que personne ne s'expliquait. Le jet d'eau avait alors frappé Meghan, qui s'était réveillée en sursaut. Les flammes avaient aussitôt disparu. Le lendemain, elle avait reçu la pire correction de sa vie, pour avoir "tenté d'incendier sa chambre". Elle avait eu beau pleurer, jurer qu'elle n'y était pour rien vu qu'elle dormait, les Stancy n'avaient rien voulu entendre.

Une autre fois, le jour des sept ans de James, celui-ci l'avait humiliée publiquement à l'école. Et quand le gâteau était arrivé devant le garçon, toutes les bougies avaient fondu, répandant leur cire partout sur le chef-d'œuvre réalisé par Sally. Meghan, encore une fois, avait été injustement accusée.

Quelques mois plus tard, lors d'une petite interrogation écrite, à l'école, James avait odieusement triché sur la fillette, qui était assise juste à côté de lui. La feuille du tricheur avait été brusquement réduite en cendres, sans que personne sache comment. Meghan s'était faite doublement punir par la maîtresse, puis par ses parents adoptifs.

Et la liste des incidents était longue. Mais même sans accident, les Stancy la punissaient, souvent pour un rien : un lacet mal fait, une mèche rebelle en bataille, une poussière sur le carrelage de la cuisine, une mauvaise note de James, Emma, ou Evan…

* * *

Au fil des années, Meghan avait développé une certaine forme de mutisme, ainsi que, étrangement, un caractère assez prompt à s'enflammer. Au sens propre du terme. Elle avait remarqué que lorsqu'elle éprouvait une émotion forte – de la colère, généralement –, un objet appartenant à l'auteur de cette émotion prenait feu. Meghan avait hérité de nombreux surnoms, tels que "Bloody-Hair" ou "Sang-drillon", un surnom trouvé par un petit Français, mais les plus connus étaient "La Pyromane" et "La démone de Feu". Tout le voisinage connaissait cette fille aux cheveux rouges qui provoquait des incendies à tout bout de champ et qui servait aussi de servante à sa famille adoptive.

* * *

Malgré tout, Meghan avait vécu, le 23 Avril de ses dix ans, le plus beau jour de sa vie. Seule au bord de la Manche, elle avait dérobé des bouteilles appartenant à des artistes de cirque, et avait tenté d'imiter les cracheurs de feu. Non seulement elle avait réussi, mais son jet de flammes avait pris la forme d'un oiseau de la taille d'un cygne. Un véritable oiseau, rouge et or, était ensuite surgi du feu. Meghan avait déjà vu des oiseaux comme celui-ci, dans un livre appartenant à James. C'était un Phénix, un oiseau immortel qui renaissait de ses cendres après sa combustion. Sally lui avait affirmé que ces créatures n'existaient pas, mais Meghan avait eu sous les yeux la preuve qu'ils étaient bel et bien réels. Il s'était avéré que celui-ci parlait également l'Anglais, car il avait prétendu lui appartenir et se nommer Ravendor. La fillette avait eu hâte de le montrer à sa mère adoptive, ne serait-ce que pour lui prouver qu'elle avait eu tort, mais cette dernière risquait de faire un arrêt cardiaque, ou de lui confisquer le bel oiseau. Elle avait alors discrètement infiltré l'oiseau dans sa chambre. Cependant, elle était embarrassée, car elle ignorait de quoi se nourrissaient les phénix. Le livre de James parlait de baies de feu, mais elle doutait en trouver à Brighton. Toutefois, Ravendor ne semblait pas montrer de signes de faiblesse ni de faim. Meghan l'avait vu, une fois, prendre feu, se consumer entièrement, être réduit en un petit tas de cendres, puis renaître sous la forme d'un minuscule oisillon pépiant gaiement. Ce qu'elle ignorait, en revanche, c'était qu'elle avait émis exactement le même son, lorsque les Stancy l'avaient recueillie…

* * *

Le jour de ses onze ans, en allant chercher le courrier, Meghan eut la surprise de trouver une enveloppe à son nom dans la boîte aux lettres. Elle se pinça pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas. L'enveloppe parcheminée était bien réelle, ainsi que le _Meghan Stark, 127 Taylor Avenue,_ _Brighton_ _, Hampshire_ écritl'encre verte. Elle était si surprise qu'elle n'aperçut pas, perché sur une branche de magnolia, le hibou grand duc au plumage fauve. Elle remit le courrier à ses tuteurs légaux sans lâcher sa lettre des yeux. Cette conduite inhabituelle n'échappa malheureusement pas à James, qui s'empressa de lui dérober l'enveloppe en poussant un cri de victoire.

– Regarde, Papa, Meghan a reçu une lettre ! s'exclama-t-il en montrant sa prise à son père.

Sally, qui était en train de préparer des œufs, lâcha sa poêle sur la gazinière. Anthony releva les yeux de son journal et observa la fille aux cheveux rouges d'un air surpris. Il prit la lettre des mains de son fils et lut l'adresse.

– D'où vient cette lettre ? demanda-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

Meghan haussa les épaules. En vérité, elle bouillait de l'intérieur.

– Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais le savoir, répliqua-t-elle. Mais ça doit être écrit au dos.

Anthony Stancy retourna l'enveloppe. Son regard s'agrandit en voyant le sceau frappé sur le dos du parchemin.

– Sally, appela-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Meghan se raidit. Si Sally lui prenait sa lettre, elle était certaine de pouvoir lui dire adieu.

– Non ! s'exclama-t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir. C'est à moi !

La femme brune eut un sourire sournois.

– Mais ce qui est à toi est à nous, tu le sais, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle prit à son tour sa lettre. Son visage s'empourpra, au contraire de son mari, qui avait pâli.

– Tout le monde dehors, lâcha-t-elle. Tout de suite ! s'écria-t-elle en s'apercevant que personne n'avait bougé.

Les trois enfants Stancy s'en allèrent, sans oublier de bousculer Meghan au passage. Elle seule resta.

– Je veux ma lettre, murmura-t-elle, alors que le feu sous les œufs crépitait dangereusement.

Mari et femme se regardèrent un moment.

– Tu l'auras quand nous aurons jugé que ce n'est pas une farce, déclara Sally.

Le plat d'œufs s'enflamma en même temps que le regard de la fille aux cheveux rouges.

– Il n'y a pas de raisons pour que ce soit une farce, rétorqua-t-elle à voix basse.

Ses yeux lançaient des flammes qui incendiaient mortellement Mr et Mrs Stancy sur place. Elle les jugea d'un regard haineux l'un après l'autre.

– C'est une lettre d'amis de mes parents, c'est ça ? lança-t-elle brusquement. Vous allez la brûler ? Vous…

– Cette discussion n'a pas lieu d'être, coupa Sally. Va-t'en !

La poêle explosa, mais personne n'y prêta attention. Un duel de regard s'était engagé entre les Stancy et leur fille adoptive. Finalement, Meghan, furieuse, tourna les talons, sortit de la cuisine, traversa le couloir, où elle trouva ses frères et sa sœur en train de débattre pour savoir qui pourrait observer par le trou de la serrure. Elle ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention et poursuivit son chemin. Elle sortit de la maison en claquant la porte d'entrée. Dans le jardin, deux petits buissons prirent feu. La fillette parcourut à grandes enjambées la distance séparant la maison de la plage. Elle s'assit sur un rocher isolé et contempla la mer. Au loin se dessinaient les contours de l'Ile de Wight, puis, plus loin, si loin qu'on ne pouvait pas la voir, se trouvait la France. Parfois, Meghan s'amusait à imaginer la vie des Français, ou se répétait les mots en français que disait Mathieu, son camarade Breton. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. Elle s'interrogeait. Qui avait bien pu lui envoyer cette lettre ? Se pouvait-il que des amis de ses parents aient cherché à entrer en contact avec elle ? Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi le faire aussi tard ? Pourquoi les Stancy avaient-ils refusé de lui donner sa lettre ? Et surtout, pourquoi cet air apeuré d'Anthony et cette fureur dans les yeux de Sally ? Connaissaient-ils l'expéditeur ? Tant de questions sans réponses lui traversaient l'esprit, infinie torture mentale. Pourquoi ses parents l'avaient-ils confiée aux Stancy ? Pour quelle raison ces derniers la haïssaient-ils tant ? Pourquoi tant de bizarreries lui arrivaient-elles ? Comment faisait-elle pour provoquer ces incendies ? Pourquoi personne ne semblait vouloir lui témoigner un peu d'affection ? Etait-elle si détestable qu'elle en effrayait même les petits enfants ? Et soudain, elle éclata en sanglots. Se poser ce genre des questions n'était bon pour personne, et encore moins pour une fille de onze ans. Ravendor, qui était près d'elle, lança un long cri mélodieux et déchirant. Les larmes de phénix avaient le pouvoir de guérir les blessures, elle l'avait remarqué, mais la douleur que ressentait Meghan était trop forte et trop enracinée pour être apaisée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le sort s'acharnait autant sur elle.

Les vaguelettes qui lui léchaient les pieds lui firent lever la tête. Les joues humides de larmes, elle contempla l'étendue d'eau devant elle. Elle eut alors une idée. Une idée macabre pour une enfant de son âge, mais elle en avait assez. Puisque l'eau était le pire ennemi du feu, elle trouvait le fait de mourir de son plus grand destructeur très approprié. Meghan se leva, déterminée malgré les perles qui dévoraient son visage et s'avança dans la mer, jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui atteigne la poitrine. Là, elle avança encore, toujours plus. Elle finit par s'immerger totalement, bloquant sa respiration, arrachant ses pieds du sol, sans se débattre contre l'eau. Mais avant que le souffle ne vint à lui manquer complètement, deux bras puissants la soulevèrent et la ramenèrent sur la plage.

– Petite ? appela un homme à la voix rauque. Petite, ça va ?

Mais la fillette restait inerte, inconsciente. Le manque d'air avait presque eu raison d'elle. Elle respirait encore, mais trèsfaiblement **.** Elle était déjà gelée, si froide que l'homme eut l'impression de se pencher sur un cadavre. Sa poitrine se relevait à un rythme régulier mais faible. Il la reprit dans ses bras et la souleva avec précautions.

* * *

Il s'avérait que cet homme n'était pas de Brighton, mais simplement de passage, il ignorait donc qui il avait sauvé. Cependant, il s'était demandé quel genre de vie pouvait bien mener une enfant de dix ans pour vouloir se suicider dans la Manche. Il avait été surpris en voyant que de nombreux gens la connaissaient. Un jeune garçon à l'accent étrange lui indiqua même son adresse. Il était tombé sur une maison semblable à toutes les autres, à ceci près que deux petits géraniums avaient l'air carbonisés. Lorsqu'il avait sonné, il avait été frappé par l'absence de ressemblance entre la mère et la fille. L'une avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais et des yeux sombres, tandis que l'autre possédait une chevelure rouge et des iris à en déclencher une nouvelle ruée vers l'or. Il s'était même demandé si le garçon ne s'était pas fichu de lui. Mais pourtant, la femme avait poussé un petit cri et l'avait fait entré. Ils avaient mit l'enfant au lit puis avaient discuté.

– Nous ne nous sommes pas inquiétés outre mesure, avait déclaré la brune. Elle a l'habitude d'aller à la plage toute seule quand elle a un petit problème, puis elle revient. Elle a dû avoir un coup de blues.

L'homme avait tiqué.

– _Un coup de blues_ ? avait-il répété. Au point de vouloir se suicider ? A onze ans ?!

– C'est une fille très sensible et très secrète, on ne la comprend pas toujours, avait-elle expliqué. A la rentrée, elle ira dans un collège spécial, différent de celui où vont toutes ses amies.

Le sauveur s'était énervé :

– Mais c'est votre fille ! s'était-il exclamé. Vous _devez_ voir ces choses-là ! Et puis, pourquoi n'irait-elle pas dans le même collège que ses amies ?

– C'est qu'elle n'est pas à nous, avait-elle marmonné. Mon dernier fils était inscrit dès sa naissance dans l'établissement dans lequel elle était censée aller, mais pas elle. Et puis, elle a des problèmes de comportement. Et… elle est dangereuse.

La bouche du visiteur s'était ouverte en grand.

– Dangereuse ? avait-il répété.

– C'est une espèce de pyromane. Quand elle est en colère ou qu'elle a peur, quelque chose prend feu. C'est très étrange. Et dangereux.

* * *

 **Chapitre n°2 terminé ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Joyeux, n'est-ce pas ? Et ça va pas en s'arrangeant.**

 **Hem… Reviews ? *yeux de Chat Potté***


	4. Chapter 3 : Proposition en deux temps

**Auteuze :** Sirius Lee Ron

 **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, le cadre, les personnages, même l'histoire ressemble un peu à la sienne. La seule chose qui est de moi est ma jolie Meghan et quelques autres.

 **Pairing :** Fond de Drarry, couple d'OC, Lucius/Narcissa

 **Genre :** Aventure, Romance

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ce n'est pas ma toute première fiction, loin de là, encore moins sur Harry Potter, mais c'est une histoire qui me tient énormément à cœur, que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a quelques années (je ne vous cache pas que l'écriture est quelque chose d'extrêmement difficile, surtout que celle-ci n'est pas particulièrement drôle)

 **PROPOSITION EN DEUX TEMPS**

Meghan se réveilla deux heures plus tard, Evan son chevet. Celui-ci lisait un épais volume de psychologie. Il leva les yeux vers sa sœur et referma son livre.

– On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Meghan, dont la tête tournait dangereusement, ne répondit pas.

– Sérieusement, reprit-il un brin plus calme. Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?

Elle fit un signe négatif de la tête :

– J'ai pensé… J'ai pensé que… comme ça… Sally ne risquerait plus l'infarctus… qu'il n'y aurait plus d'incendies, et que… ce serait mieux pour tout le monde, croassa-t-elle.

Evan soupira et l'aida à se redresser pour s'appuyer sur les coussins.

– Tu sais, quand tu meurs, ce n'est pas toi qui souffre le plus, ce sont tes proches, déclara-t-il. Les gens qui t'aiment.

Meghan eut un rire sans joie. Elle jeta à son frère adoptif un regard désabusé.

– Quels proches ? Qui sont les gens qui m'aiment ? demanda-t-elle. Tout le monde me déteste. C'est facile à dire pour toi. Tu as une sœur qui t'adore, un frère dont tu es le modèle, un père qui te soutient, une mère qui t'idolâtre, et des amis qui sont là pour toi. Moi, je n'ai personne, sauf un amour à sens unique pour les livres et une symbiose quasi-parfaite avec les flammes. Ce ne sont pas eux qui risquent de souffrir.

Les yeux d'Evan s'emplirent d'une compassion teintée de tristesse. Malheureusement, Meghan l'avait mal perçu.

– Remballe ta pitié, cracha-t-elle. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Un sourire fugitif passa sur les lèvres du blond.

– Ce n'est pas de la pitié, affirma-t-il. C'est de la compassion et aussi de la tristesse. On doit vraiment être horribles avec toi pour que tu en viennes à de telles extrémités…

Elle s'affaissa dans les coussins et passa les mains sur son visage avec lassitude.

– Ça se voit que tu es leur fils, souffla-t-elle. Bien sûr que ce que je subis à longueur de journée est horrible. Cet homme aurait dû me laisser dans l'eau. Ça aurait été mieux pour…

– Tais-toi, la coupa son frère. Je t'interdis de finir cette phrase. Ou même de penser encore ce que tu viens de dire.

Elle le dévisagea d'un air intrigué. Ses méninges tournaient à toute vitesse. Etait-ce vraiment Evan qui venait de dire ceci ? Evan, qui l'avait bousculée quelques heures plus tôt ? Evan, qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui rappeler qu'elle était idiote ? Evan qui profitait de chaque occasion pour lui prouver sa supériorité par rapport à elle ? Evan qui se plaisait à lui rappeler subtilement qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de la famille ? Elle aurait plus volontiers cru au Père Noël.

– C'est un nouveau genre de blague ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix débordante d'innocent sarcasme.

Evan fronça les sourcils.

– Comment ça ?

– Faire semblant de se préoccuper de quelqu'un alors qu'en fait, on adore piétiner sa misérable existence avec des chaussures à crampons rouillés. On est filmés, c'est ça ?

Le jeune blond resta abasourdi. Puis il soupira. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué d'avoir une conversation normale avec cette fille ? Elle était si méfiante…

– Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu t'es suicidée, déclara-t-il. Je veux dire, comment veux-tu te faire des amis si tu prends la plus petite marque d'affection comme une agression ?

Meghan Tiqua:

– Disons que quand cette soi-disant marque d'affection provient de quelqu'un qui passe son temps à me martyriser et à me rabaisser, la pilule a plutôt du mal à passer.

« Combattre le feu par le feu », telle était sa devise.

– Est-ce que tu veux bien accepter le fait que je me sois inquiété pour toi ? s'exaspéra-t-il.

Meghan en resta coite. S'inquiéter pour quelqu'un revenait à apprécier un minimum ce quelqu'un, ce qui lui semblait impossible pour un Stancy à son égard.

– Et, oui je t'ai dit des vacheries, poursuivit le blond, mais comparé à ce que font James ou Maman, je suis super sympa. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas.

La fillette ne savait plus quoi répondre. Déjà, Evan qui s'inquiétait pour elle, c'était beaucoup, mais alors Evan qui critiquait son frère chéri et sa mère adorée, c'était du jamais-vu. La Terre avait décidé d'inverser son sens de rotation pendant son coma post-mortem, c'était la seule explication possible.

– Pourquoi ne le dis-tu que maintenant ? lui reprocha-t-elle.

– Parce que je me suis rendu compte, certes trop tard, qu'on y était allé trop fort, qu'ils avaient dépassé les limites.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur le visage de Meghan.

– Au moins, tu t'en es rendu compte, c'est déjà ça, assura-t-elle.

– Mais que se serait-il passé si cet homme n'était pas intervenu ? On aurait tous eu ta mort sur la conscience, et même si on t'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, personne ici ne souhaite que tu meures.

Elle fronça cependant les sourcils.

– Mais, l'année prochaine, je serais en internat au collège, fit-elle remarquer.

– Mais on saura si tu es en vie ou non, répondit-il simplement.

Puis il se leva et lui conseilla de se reposer.

– Evan, l'interpella-t-elle avant qu'il ne sorte.

Le jeune homme se retourna.

– Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'ils ont fait de ma lettre ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il logea ses yeux bleus dans les iris dorés de sa sœur et y lut l'importance qu'elle portait à cette lettre.

– Je crois qu'ils l'ont brûlée, avoua-t-il. Ils ont dit que c'était un canular. Je suis désolé.

Avant de se retourner et de partir pour de bon, il aperçut dans les yeux de la jeune fille haine, tristesse, et désespoir se mélanger dans un tourbillon déchirant.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, Meghan entrait à Ste-Ingrid, une école pour filles indisciplinées. Les Stancy pensaient qu'en l'y envoyant, elle arriverait à se contrôler et cesserait d'incendier tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, mais ce fut encore pire. Elle avait l'impression d'être oppressée, opprimée, elle étouffait, ne faisait pas la moindre amie et mettait le feu à la plus simple feuille sans raison. Elle n'avait plus reçu de lettre et n'avait jamais revu son sauveur. Mais elle avait tissé des liens un peu plus forts avec Evan et même Anthony semblait plus gentil. S'il fallait un suicide pour que ces gens prennent les autres en considération, ce qu'elle aurait à faire pour se faire apprécier de tous lui donnait le vertige.

* * *

Deux petites semaines après la rentrée, on vit à Brighton un nouvel étranger questionner les habitants à propos de Meghan Stark. On lui fit part de ses surnoms et le même petit Français qui avait révélé au premier inconnu l'adresse des Stancy lui indiqua le chemin à suivre. L'homme contempla un moment la maison, puis sonna. Sally Stancy ouvrit rapidement et resta interdite devant ce grand homme aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un magazine de mode.

– Vous êtes Sally Stancy ? interrogea-t-il en affichant un sourire poli.

Elle hocha la tête sans se soucier de la politesse.

– Draco Malfoy, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main après ce qui semblait être un court instant d'hésitation.

Elle la serra et l'invita à entrer sans réfléchir.

– J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions à propos de la petite Meghan Stark, déclara-t-il.

A l'entente de ce nom, Sally sembla émerger de sa transe et se figea.

– Comment ça ?

– Je voudrais que vous me parliez d'elle, précisa le blond.

Elle pinça les lèvres et croisa les bras dans une attitude de désapprobation manifeste.

– Je n'ai rien à dire sur elle, déclara-t-elle.

Malfoy leva un sourcil.

– C'est votre fille, fit-il remarquer.

– Adoptive, coupa-t-elle. Elle n'est pas à nous.

– C'est déjà beaucoup, pointa-t-il. Savez-vous pourquoi on vous l'a remise, à vous ? Qui sont ses parents ? Ce qu'ils sont devenus ?

Sally renifla dédaigneusement et s'assit sur un fauteuil tandis que son invité faisait de même. Tout chez ce Draco Malfoy respirait la richesse et l'aristocratie, de sa façon de se tenir jusqu'à ses paroles, en passant par ses vêtements. Sally savait reconnaître un homme riche, puissant et respecté lorsqu'elle en voyait un. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait se le mettre dans la poche et ainsi récupérer un joli paquet d'argent et de la tranquillité.

– Nous nous sommes souvent posé cette question, Mr Malfoy, commença-t-elle. Pourquoi nous a-t-on confié cette enfant ? Nous n'en savons rien. Quant à ses parents, ils étaient d'ignobles ivrognes et ils ont fini dans un incendie peu après nous l'avoir remise.

Le blond cilla et se redressa dans le fauteuil.

– C'est ce que vous avez raconté à Meghan et à ceux qui voulaient en savoir plus ? demanda-t-il, cette question sonnant plus comme une affirmation. Narrez-moi plutôt la vraie version, Mrs Stancy. Et je vous préviens que je le saurais lorsque vous me mentirez.

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et la moutarde au nez.

– Vous osez prétendre que je suis une menteuse ? s'offusqua-t-elle.

– Je ne le prétends pas, je l'affirme, rectifia Malfoy d'un ton calme mais sec. Mais je vous prie de bien vouloir me conter l'histoire de Meghan, sans rien omettre. Je ne dispose pas de toute la journée.

La femme brune sentit qu'elle n'avait pas franchement le choix. Cependant, elle était maligne. Et elle appréciait moyennement le fait qu'il l'eût traitée d'affabulatrice.

– Bien, accepta-t-elle. Quand nous l'avons recueillie, il y avait une lettre avec elle.

Malfoy se redressa légèrement. Elle avait capté son attention.

– Une lettre ? répéta-t-il, intrigué.

Elle hocha la tête.

– Mais ça n'avait ni queue ni tête, poursuivit-elle. Plus tard, nous avons appris que les parents avaient été victimes d'un incendie. Depuis, nous l'élevons comme notre propre fille.

Le regard de l'homme se perdit un instant.

– J'aimerais voir cette lettre, déclara-t-il.

– Ce n'est pas possible. Nous l'avons brûlée.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils.

– Vous mentez de nouveau, Mrs Stancy, dit-il d'une voix grave. Vous gardez précieusement cette lettre dans un tiroir de votre chambre.

Sally, qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de rougir lorsqu'elle se faisait démasquer, prit une délicate teinte pivoine. Mais en même temps, cet homme l'inquiétait. Comment avait-il fait pour connaître l'emplacement exact de la lettre ?

– Comment le savez-vous ? murmura-t-elle.

– Cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance, la coupa-t-il. Je veux que vous me donniez cette lettre, et ce, avant que je parte. En attendant, laissez-moi vous mettre à jour. Les Stark ne sont pas décédés dans un incendie. Ils ont été tués au cours d'une guerre, révéla-t-il gravement.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse. Puis elle éclata de rire.

– Une guerre ? répéta-t-elle, hilare. Il n'y a pas de guerre.

Malfoy eut un sourire froid.

– Oh non, pas en ce moment, et elle ne vous concernait pas le moins du monde, mais elle a bien eu lieu.

Elle secoua la tête.

– C'est cela. Où ? Et quand ? interrogea-t-elle dédaigneusement.

– Quelque part en Ecosse, le 2 Mai 1998, répondit-il avec ce même sourire polaire. Quelques jours après que vous ayez recueilli Meghan, en fait.

Sally se figea. Mais si elle était stupéfaite, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

– Oh, bien sûr, si vous y allez, vous n'y verrez qu'un tas de ruines et vous vous rappellerez d'aller à ce rendez-vous important auquel on vous a conviée, mais il s'est bien déroulé une bataille à cet endroit-là, poursuivit-il. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour vous parler de cela, mais bien de Meghan. Avez-vous eu des ennuis avec elle ?

Elle se rengorgea et se redressa.

– Bien sûr que nous en avons eu ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle met sans cesse le feu à quelque chose quand elle est contrariée, et Dieu sait que nous faisons tout pour que ça n'arrive pas !

Malfoy fronça les sourcils et se pencha légèrement en avant.

– Accidentellement ? demanda-t-il.

– J'en doute, mais pourtant, nous ne voyons pas ce qui peut la motiver. Après tout, nous faisons tout notre possible pour qu'elle soit heureuse et…

– J'ai compris, coupa-t-il avec agacement – il savait pertinemment que toutes ces affirmations étaient parfaitement fausses. L'avez-vous vue en possession d'un objet pouvant provoquer ces incendies ? demanda-t-il sans rien laisser paraître.

– Nous lui avons tout confisqué. Allumettes, briquets, tout.

Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, croisa les mains et appuya son menton dessus.

– Comment savez-vous qu'elle est responsable, dans ce cas ? interrogea-t-il.

– Elle est irrémédiablement à proximité des flammes, ce que nous déplorons à chaque fois, de peur qu'elle ne se brûle.

Malfoy se pinça l'arrête du nez avec deux doigts et ferma les yeux. Il était profondément exaspéré par cette femme qui pensait qu'il n'avait pas compris son manège ridicule. Si elle aimait tant que ça sa fille adoptive, elle n'aurait pas prétendu ne rien avoir à dire sur elle et refusé, en premier lieu, de la considérer comme son propre enfant.

– Se produit-il souvent des choses étranges, que vous ne parvenez pas à expliquer, lorsqu'elle est en colère, ou effrayée ? voulut-il savoir, même s'il connaissait la réponse.

Cette fillette était assurément celle qu'il cherchait, même s'il s'étonnait qu'elle semblât si liée au feu.

– Des verres ou des objets de toutes sortes explosent, répondit Sally. Des vitres disparaissent. Des vipères sortent de la bouche de ses camarades, des vêtements rapetissent, des appareils se mettent en marche tout seul, des livres volent, et je ne vous parle pas de ces incendies à répétition, énuméra-t-elle. Nous devons sans cesse faire face à des bizarreries en tous genres.

Malfoy referma les yeux et inspira profondément, à la fois agacé et ennuyé. Sally, en revanche, était fière d'elle il allait immédiatement repartir, sans même réclamer la lettre. Elle avait imaginé tous les scénarii possibles, mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait prévu ceci :

– Bien, vous le savez déjà même si vous refusez de le voir, mais Meghan est une sorcière, déclara-t-il.

Un ange passa. Puis deux. Puis dix. Puis un véritable bataillon de chérubins ailés traversa le salon. Sally se demanda si elle devait rire, mais l'homme semblait mortellement sérieux.

– Elle possède des pouvoirs magiques, poursuivit-il en voyant qu'elle restait muette. Les incendies qu'elle provoque accidentellement ne sont que les manifestations de sa magie, qu'elle ne contrôle pas encore. Magie très puissante pour son âge, je dois dire…

Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Sally choisit ce moment pour retrouver sa voix :

– Elle n'est pas… Vous délirez, affirma-t-elle, légèrement incrédule. La magie n'existe pas.

Malfoy, qui semblait avoir recouvré ses esprits, haussa les sourcils.

– Bien sûr que si, répliqua-t-il sur un ton d'évidence qui suintait le mépris. Comment expliquez-vous ces évènement étranges qui se produisent autour de Meghan ? Sans parler de cette brume permanente permanente qui stagne depuis une dizaine d'années ? Et toutes ces morts inexpliquées…

Sally resta muette. Mais ses yeux hurlaient qu'elle n'était pas convaincue pour un sou.

– Une démonstration, peut-être ? proposa Malfoy.

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit de sa veste une baguette de châtaignier et lui fit faire un léger mouvement. Aussitôt, une figurine de porcelaine représentant une renard se souleva dans les airs et effectua une pirouette au-dessus de la cheminée. Sally retint à grand-peine un glapissement. Le renard de porcelaine se reposa en douceur sur la cheminée.

– Alors, Mrs Stancy, toujours sceptique ?

Elle avait le regard figé sur la baguette qu'il tenait à la main. Elle déglutit lentement.

– Et donc… Meghan… est une… sorcière ? articula-t-elle difficilement. Et… vous aussi ?

Il acquiesça et rangea sa baguette.

– Je suis ici pour l'emmener à Poudlard, une école de magie où elle est inscrite depuis sa naissance, déclara-t-il. Elle y apprendra à contrôler sa magie et à l'étudier. Elle a d'ailleurs reçu une lettre à ce sujet. Enfin, vu qu'elle ne s'est jamais présentée à l'école, j'imagine qu'elle ne l'a jamais eue.

Sally n'osait plus affronter le regard métallique de Malfoy. Elle hocha donc simplement la tête avant d'avouer qu'ils l'avaient brûlée.

– Quand nous la lui avons confisquée, elle est entré dans une colère noire, et elle s'est enfuie de la maison en brûlant de petits géraniums, raconta-t-elle. Une heure plus tard, un homme nous l'a ramenée, trempée et inconsciente. Il disait qu'elle avait tenté de se noyer.

Le silence de plomb qui suivit lui apprit sans peine que cette dernière information avait choqué son invité.

– A onze ans ? finit-il par dire d'une voix grave et pleine de reproches. Quel genre de monstres êtes-vous, pour donner à une gamine de cet âge le désir de mettre fin à ses jours ? cracha-t-il avec répulsion.

Elle n'était pas morte de honte, plutôt décédée de peur. Terrifiée à l'idée qu'il pouvait la réduire en un petit tas de cendres si l'envie lui prenait. Alors elle ne répondit rien. Malfoy soupira fortement.

– Où est-elle, maintenant ? demanda-t-il en contenant tant bien que mal sa colère et son dégoût pour cette femme.

– A Ste-Ingrid, murmura-t-elle. C'est à Winchester. C'est une école pour filles indisciplinées.

Il acquiesça, la mâchoire crispée, et sortit de nouveau sa baguette. Sally se raidit, mais il fit simplement apparaître une feuille parcourue d'écritures à l'encre.

– Je vous demanderais simplement de signer ceci, dit-il en lui tendant la feuille.

Elle obéit sans même regarder le document, chose qui lui arrivait rarement. Cependant, après le lui avoir remis, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

– Qu'est-ce ?

Malfoy, qui était en train de ranger le parchemin, s'interrompit et la jaugea de son regard d'acier glacé.

– Un formulaire déclarant que vous retirez votre fille adoptive de cette école, répondit-il avec plus ou moins d'indifférence.

Puis il se leva.

– Maintenant, donnez-moi la lettre de ses parents, ordonna-t-il.

Sally, qui était sur le point de protester – elle n'était pas un chien, tout de même ! – se tut sur le champ en croisant le regard dur et implacable de l'homme. Après ce qu'elle lui avait révélé, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à de la gentillesse. Elle lui remit donc la lettre, à contre-cœur.

– Encore une ou deux choses, annonça Malfoy avant de sortir. On vous renverra Meghan chaque été, sauf si elle a envie de vous rendre visite pendant d'autres vacances. Mais sachez que votre petit jeu de mère faussement aimante ne m'a absolument pas convaincu. Vous vous douterez donc que je ne vous accueillerai pas à bras ouverts à notre prochaine rencontre.

Et, sur ces paroles, il sortit pour de bon et se rendit à Winchester.

* * *

Winchester avait été, autrefois, une ville accueillante, dynamique, et proche de la mer. Un véritable paradis pour les touristes ne craignant pas le climat humide et frais de cette cité au bord de la Manche. Mais les vacanciers étaient rares en cette période, laissant la ville fourmiller de ses principaux habitants vaquant à leurs occupations de fin de semaine. Les bus à impériale se suivaient, les voitures faisaient la queue, formant un long serpent coloré, les adolescents se promenaient par petits groupes ou seuls, les bébés dans les poussettes criaient et pleuraient à qui mieux mieux, les chiens s'arrêtaient à chaque lampadaire, et les agents de police géraient tant bien que mal la circulation tumultueuse. C'était dans cette atmosphère agitée que serait arrivé Draco Malfoy à Winchester en des temps plus lumineux. A présent, le ciel était morne et gris, les passants discrets et – trop – peu nombreux, il ne restait plus que des cadavres fumants des véhicules, des macchabées pourrissants jonchaient les rues, quelques animaux décharnés furetaient çà et là dans l'espoir de trouver de quoi se nourrir, les vitrine des magasins étaient défoncées. En bref, la ville ressemblaient à une vraie scène d'horreur.

La chance voulut que l'école Ste-Ingrid fut constituée de trois bâtiments imposants à l'architecture austère, et donc facilement repérables. Les trois édifices en question formaient un large cercle entourant une cour actuellement vide, au milieu de laquelle trônait un majestueux chêne rouge. De temps à autres, on pouvait apercevoir de petits écureuils roux se faufiler entre les feuillages, pratiquement invisibles à cause de leur ressemblance avec les feuilles. Un grand mur, tristement gris, séparait les bâtiments du petit parking réservés aux adultes gérant l'établissement. Derrière la pension, on pouvait apercevoir un petit jardin agrémenté d'un bassin à fontaine. Un silence de mort régnait dans les bâtiments, notamment dans celui où se trouvaient les chambres. Malfoy se rendit dans le bâtiment administratif et demanda à voir Meghan Stark. Les femmes présentes qui avaient entendu sa requête ouvrirent des yeux surpris, réaction on ne peut plus compréhensible quand les filles de l'âge de Meghan appelaient ou recevaient leurs parents – quand ils étaient encore en vie –, elle se murait dans un silence obstiné et refusait tout contact avec sa famille. Qui le lui rendait bien. Ce fut néanmoins avec surprise qu'on apprit que ce Draco Malfoy n'avait pas le moindre lien avec Meghan. La directrice l'autorisa cependant à parler avec la fille aux cheveux rouges et confia à Anaïs le soin de le conduire à elle. Anaïs était une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn et au regard bleuté et rêveur, qui adorait les enfants, les romans d'amour et les films à l'eau de rose. Aussi, lorsque le blond se tourna vers elle, elle tomba immédiatement sous charme et s'imagina aussitôt un scénario semblable à ceux de ses films préférés. Il lui poserait des questions sur Meghan, elle y répondrait joyeusement, et ils apprendraient indirectement à se connaître. Puis il reviendrait, ils reprendraient là où ils s'étaient arrêtés et cela se répéterait à chaque nouvelle visite. Et un jour, il l'inviterait à boire un café, puis au restaurant, et là, il lui avouerait qu'il ne revenait à l'école que pour la voir et lui déclarerait sa flamme. Puis ils se marieraient et adopteraient Meghan, qui était de loin sa préférée.

La première partie de cette fantasque histoire se déroula comme prévu, à ceci près qu'il ne semblait pas du tout s'intéresser à elle et qu'il ne lui avait pas révélé la moindre information à son propos. Il ne voulait entendre parler que de Meghan. Et, en ce sens, Anaïs la jalousait.

– Vous a-t-elle causé des ennuis que vous n'arriviez pas à expliquer ? demanda-t-il, interrompant ainsi le cours des pensées de la brunette.

Celle-ci avait l'impression qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question, mais qu'il voulait se l'entendre confirmer. Ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter, ravie de l'attention qu'il lui prêtait.

– Eh bien, oui, confirma-t-elle. Le premier jour, notamment. Nous avons pour habitude de placer les filles dans des chambres communes, par trois ou quatre. Il y a souvent des protestations, mais elles finissent par apprendre à se connaître, à leur façon, et acceptent la cohabitation, même si certaines ont plus de mal que d'autres. Avec Meghan, c'était impossible. Elle refusait catégoriquement de partager sa chambre, et nous l'a bien fait comprendre.

– Comment cela ?

– Elle a brûlé les lits de ses camarades, murmura-t-elle. Nous avons dû racheter des lits et la changer de chambre, mais le pire, c'est que nous ne savons absolument par comment elle a pu faire, car nous confisquons tous les objets dangereux. Elle a répété l'opération jusqu'à ce qu'on lui accorde une chambre à part.

Anaïs sentit qu'elle pouvait ajouter quelque chose, le temps que l'objet de ses pensées réagît.

– Je crois que les autres filles ne l'aiment pas trop, confia-t-elle. Et je ne pense pas non plus qu'elle ait sa place ici. Elle est… différente.

– Vraiment ?

Elle hocha la tête, sans se rendre compte de la pointe d'ironie qu'avait utilisé Draco, et poursuivit :

– C'est une fille très calme, mais il ne faut pas la provoquer ni la brusquer. Elle est capable de passer des heures seule dans sa chambre, à fixer le plafond, ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas de nos autres pensionnaires. Elle reste immobile, allongée sur son lit, les yeux ouverts dans le vide, comme si elle cherchait à se souvenir de quelque chose. Cependant, si on la sort trop brusquement de sa torpeur, elle entre dans une fureur noire que nous avons du mal à endiguer. Mais ça n'arrive que rarement. La plupart du temps, elle est si impassible et maîtresse de ses émotions qu'on dirait que son visage est sculpté dans du marbre. Les filles l'appellent "La Princesse des Glaces", à cause de ça.

Draco allait de surprises en surprises. D'abord, la puissance magique dont Meghan semblait faire preuve, ensuite, le danger qu'elle représentait pour les Moldus, son caractère apparemment lunatique à souhait, la tentative de suicide qu'elle avait exécutée, et maintenant, elle lui volait le surnom qu'on lui attribuait lors de ses années de collège !

– Mais ce n'est pas tout, continua Anaïs. Elle fait assez souvent des cauchemars. Presque un jour sur deux, parfois plus. Et à chaque fois, quelque chose prend feu, quand ce n'est pas sa chambre toute entière. Nous ne savons pas comment, mais jamais rien n'est détruit. Il y a des flammes, immenses et brûlantes, mais rien n'est réduit en cendres. Jamais.

De mieux en mieux. A croire que, quand il pensait avoir été suffisamment stupéfait, une nouvelle révélation lui arrivait en pleine face avec la puissance d'un troll des montagnes adulte. Il avait déjà entendu parler de pyrokinésie, mais pas aussi fréquente, puissante, et surtout aussi contrôlée. Faire brûler un objet par magie, sans baguette, était une chose. Faire en sorte que les flammes ne détruisent pas l'objet en question en était une autre. Cette enfant allait certainement devenir une des plus puissantes sorcières de son temps.

– Meghan est extrêmement réservée, ajouta Anaïs. On ne la voit presque jamais quand elle a du temps libre, et elle n'a pas une seule amie. Elle ne parle à personne.

« A ce point là, ce n'est plus de la réserve, mais de la réclusion ! » songea-t-il avec un soupçon d'inquiétude. Si cette fille était d'un genre insociable, il allait du mal à la persuader de vivre en communauté. Son appréhension monta en crescendo lorsqu'il s'arrêta face à une porte en bois argenté. Anaïs frappa doucement au panneau. Le silence lui fit office de réponse, mais elle s'y était attendue.

– Meghan ? appela-t-elle à travers le bois. Il y a quelqu'un pour toi.

Toujours pas de réponse. Elle ouvrit donc la porte. La chambre était vide. La pièce était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, si on ne comptait l'étrange dessin un rien effrayant peint à même le mur et le perchoir doré qui reposait sur le bureau. Ce perchoir rappelait étrangement quelque chose à Draco, mais il ne saurait dire où il l'avait déjà vu. Anaïs se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas prévu que la fillette ne fût pas dans sa chambre, mais, en même temps, cela lui permettait de passer davantage de temps avec Draco. Elle referma la porte et héla une fille qui passait dans le couloir.

– Angela, est-ce que tu aurais vu Meghan ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Angela les dévisagea tout deux d'un air curieux.

– Oui, répondit-elle.

Mais ce fut là tout ce qu'elle dit.

– Est-ce que tu peux nous dire où elle est ? insista Anaïs.

– Oui.

Une nouvelle fois, elle s'arrêta à ce simple mot. Draco observa l'enfant avec une surprise parfaitement dissimulée. Soit Angela ne savait dire que ce mot, soit cet établissement ne mentait pas sur la nature de ses élèves.

– Mais… commença Anaïs.

– Tu m'as demandé si j'avais vu la Veuve Noire, je t'ai répondu oui, coupa la fille. Tu m'a demandé si je pouvais te dire où elle se trouvait, et je t'ai encore répondu par l'affirmative. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas posé ta vraie question.

Nouvelle surprise pour le blond. Ce nouveau surnom de "Veuve Noire" pouvait signifier un tas de choses.

– Que… Quoi ? balbutia la brune.

– Où est Meghan ? l'interrompit-il en s'adressant à Angela.

Celle-ci eut un sourire.

– Elle joue aux écureuils, répondit-elle avec ce même rictus moqueur.

Et elle les planta là, les laissant réfléchir à cette réponse. Anaïs était perplexe. Elle se remémorait tous les loisirs qu'avaient les filles ensembles, ou séparément, et cherchait, en vain, un jeu mentionnant des écureuils. Draco, lui, fut plus réactif. Il s'était fait la remarque que l'imposant chêne rouge pouvait sans peine abriter de petits animaux au pelage roux et qu'il aurait pu susciter auprès des internes un amusement permanent en les laissant grimper sur ses branches, si son tronc n'avait pas été aussi lisse et les premiers branchages aussi hauts. Mais Meghan était une sorcière, et même si sa magie avait déjà dû commencer à se stabiliser, elle pouvait sans peine se retrouver au sommet d'un arbre ou d'un bâtiment en un claquement de doigts. Il se redirigea donc vers la cour vide, en laissant sa guide le suivre docilement. Cette dernière profita de l'inversement de la situation pour admirer l'objet de ses désirs. Draco Malfoy était un homme tout à fait plaisant à contempler. Il était grand, les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, le visage pâle, les épaules fines mais qui laissaient deviner une fine musculature d'athlète – de course, probablement –, il avait des cuisses fermes, des jambes interminables, une démarche assurée, et tout chez lui respirait la noblesse. De ses traits aristocratiques à ses manières élégantes et empreintes de confiance en soi, en passant par cet air légèrement hautain et sûr de son charme, il était impossible qu'il eut été élevé autre part que dans une noble et ancienne famille. Anaïs était fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait, persuadée d'avoir trouvé l'homme de ses rêves. Elle était tellement subjuguée qu'elle ne prêtait pas attention au fait qu'ils étaient de parfaits inconnus l'un pour l'autre, ni de la pratiquement imperceptible moue de dégoût qui traversait de manière fugace le visage du blond lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Elle ne se doutait pas un instant qu'elle était tout sauf son genre. Et, elle qui n'avait jamais été une séductrice, se surprit à être sur le point de passer à l'action. Perdue dans ses plans de séduction, elle ne s'aperçut pas que son fantasme s'était arrêté et le percuta de plein fouet. Elle ne sut que bredouiller un maladroit « Pardon » face au regard de travers qu'il lui lança. Puis il leva la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir un mouvement dans les feuillages. Distraitement, il passa une main sur son épaule, comme pour chasser toute poussière importune qui salissait ses précieux vêtements. Ce fut alors qu'il la vit. Allongée confortablement dans les branchages, un bras coincé sous sa tête, ses cheveux pourpres tombant librement entre les feuilles, Meghan fixait l'azur recouvert de nuages d'un air absent. Une boule de poils roux était lovée sur son ventre qui se soulevait régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration. Draco ne put qu'admirer le superbe contraste qu'offraient ses vêtements noirs, son visage d'albâtre, et sa chevelure rouge. Ceci expliquait cela. Les Veuves Noires étaient des araignées noires marquées d'une tache rouge sur le dos, parfois entourée de blanc. Et Meghan ressemblait, ainsi, à ces arachnides. Elle n'était pas très grande, un mètre cinquante-cinq minimum, d'après ce que le blond pouvait voir, mais elle exhalait une sorte d'aura qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Il l'aurait repérée même dans une foule, et pas seulement à cause de ses boucles carmin. Anaïs le sortit de ses pensées en appelant d'une voix aiguë la jeune fille aux cheveux vermeils. Celle-ci baissa lentement les yeux vers eux. Les iris argentés de Draco croisèrent avec surprise deux orbes dorés avant qu'ils ne se détournassent vers la brune avec un regard impassible. La Princesse des Glaces les surplombait de ses yeux froids comme le métal brut.

* * *

 **Merci à ma première revieweuse, j'espère que cette suite te plaît ! (Oui, Espérance est mon deuxième prénom. Et c'est même pas une blague)**

 **Critiques, questions, applaudissements, louanges, toutes sortes de commentaires sont acceptés, laissez-moi une review !**


	5. Chapter 4 : Révélations bouleversantes

**Auteuze :** Sirius Lee Ron

 **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, le cadre, les personnages, même l'histoire ressemble un peu à la sienne. La seule chose qui est de moi est ma jolie Meghan et quelques autres.

 **Pairing :** Fond de Drarry, couple d'OC, Lucius/Narcissa

 **Genre :** Aventure, Romance

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ce n'est pas ma toute première fiction, loin de là, encore moins sur Harry Potter, mais c'est une histoire qui me tient énormément à cœur, que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a quelques années (je ne vous cache pas que l'écriture est quelque chose d'extrêmement difficile, surtout que celle-ci n'est pas particulièrement drôle)

 **RÉVÉLATIONS BOULEVERSANTES ET SITUATIONS RENVERSANTES**

Rouge et or. Le feu et l'éclat du courage. Rouge et or. Le feu et l'éclat du courage. Draco se répétait ces phrases comme une litanie. Rouge et or. Les couleurs de Gryffondor. La maison honnie. La maison qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. La maison qui ne lui rappelait que des souvenirs douloureux. _Sa_ maison. Impossible pour lui d'ignorer le nœud qui lui enserrait la gorge. Il le sentait lui compresser la trachée, empêcher l'air d'entrer convenablement dans ses poumons. Il le ressentait, mais il était hors de question que les autres pussent s'en apercevoir. « Un Malfoy ne laisse jamais transparaître d'émotions. », se répétait-il. « Il reste digne et impassible en toutes circonstances. »

– Mr Malfoy ?

Anaïs l'appelait. Il tourna lentement les yeux vers elle, puis vers le haut de l'arbre. Meghan n'était pas descendue. Elle continuait simplement de les observer, lui plus particulièrement. Elle étudiait chacun de ses traits, analysait le moindre changement dans son regard, sa posture, ses mouvements, et même sa voix.

– J'ai une proposition à te faire, Meghan, déclara-t-il le plus simplement possible.

Elle le fixa de son regard impassible, sans ouvrir la bouche, ni manifester le moindre signe montrant qu'elle l'avait compris, voire même entendu. Puis elle cilla. Et s'appuya plus confortablement sur l'arbre.

– Il vaut mieux que nous en parlions… en privé, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la brune. Peut-être que…

– Je n'ai pas dit que j'écouterai votre proposition, le coupa une voix dénuée d'émotions.

Le blond en resta interdit. Cette voix était celle d'une enfant, mais le ton celui d'un adulte blasé de tout. Elle lui ressemblait, d'une certaine façon. Sauf qu'il n'était pas ainsi à onze ans. Il était certes arrogant, méprisant et imbu de lui-même, mais il n'était pas aussi froid. Le visage de la jeune fille était totalement vide d'expression. Il allait devoir faire fort et la jouer tout en finesse.

– Cette proposition, justement, ne peut que t'être bénéfique, insista-t-il.

Elle le fixa simplement, de son regard froid et indifférent. Mais il savait qu'elle l'écoutait et qu'elle commençait à être intéressée. Après tout, s'il l'indifférait tant que ça, elle serait retournée à sa contemplation des nuages.

– Je te propose de te sortir de cette école, annonça-t-il, de but en blanc.

Tant pis pour la finesse, il repasserait. « Autant y aller franco » se dit-il. Il la vit ciller. De son côté, Anaïs restait sans voix, bouche bée. Il n'était là que pour lui enlever sa préférée, sa chouchoute ? Et elle, dans tout ça ? Elle pria de toutes ses forces pour que Meghan refuse. Ou ne réponde rien, tout du moins. Et il lui semblait que son vœu s'exauçait. L'échange de regard entre Malfoy et la petite dura, dura, dura… s'éternisa… La jeune brune se demanda soudainement ce qu'elle était venue faire ici.

– Pour aller où ?

Les deux adultes sursautèrent. Presque imperceptiblement pour le blond, quasi exagérément pour la brunette. La voix de Meghan les avait brusquement sortis de leurs pensées respectives. Elle était toujours perchée dans l'arbre, mais il y avait cette lueur intéressée dans ses yeux. Pour Draco, c'était le signal qu'il avait gagné. Pour Anaïs, il lui semblait que son monde s'écroulait.

– Quelque part où tes… talents seront mieux… exploités, répondit-il avec tact.

Meghan eut un léger rictus puis sauta de l'arbre avec grâce. Elle lui fit face, autant que leurs tailles respectives le lui permettaient.

– Mes _talents…_ murmura-t-elle. Et _quels_ sont mes talents, Mr Malfoy ?

– A toi de me le dire, répliqua-t-il sans se laisser démonter. Pense-tu être capable de choses que les autres ne peuvent pas faire ?

– Oui, affirma-t-elle aussitôt. Ne serait-ce que monter à cet arbre. Je suis la seule à pouvoir le faire.

Le blond eut un sourire satisfait.

– Bien. Alors nous pouvons, peut-être, en parler en privé, répéta-t-il.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête et se mit en marche, devançant Draco et ignorant superbement Anaïs comme si elle ne l'avait même pas aperçue.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de la jeune fille en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Meghan ouvrit gracieusement la porte pour laisser passer le blond, puis la referma bien vite au nez de la brune, dans la plus pure forme d'impolitesse. Ils entendirent un « Oh ! » surpris derrière le battant avant qu'il ne soit étouffé par le claquement du loquet du verrou. La jeune orpheline se laissa tomber sur le dos à plat sur son lit, les yeux fermés et les bras en croix, un léger soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres.

– Elle est épuisante, murmura-t-elle, un peu pour elle-même.

Draco eut une grimace qui criait son approbation. Meghan releva la tête, un sourire en coin étirant sa bouche.

– Et elle en pince pour vous, confia-t-elle malicieusement.

Il se contenta de la fixer. Son comportement le laissait perplexe. Elle avait l'air assez détendu, à l'exact opposé de la froide indifférence qu'elle avait manifesté dehors. Il ne la comprenait pas. A son âge, elle portait déjà un masque, comme lui depuis plusieurs années ? Et elle le laissait tomber devant lui ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Et c'était… déstabilisant.

– Bien, alors, quel est cet endroit dont vous vouliez parler ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant son ton légèrement froid.

Elle se redressa, croisa les jambes et les bras, le fixant de son regard doré. Draco tira la chaise du bureau et s'assit dessus. Ladite chaise grinça légèrement, peu habituée à ce poids plus important que celui de sa propriétaire. En se rendant compte que rien ne l'avait préparé à cette situation, il prit son temps pour choisir soigneusement ses mots.

– Si tu m'expliquais plutôt ce dont tu es capable ? dit-il finalement.

Meghan pinça les lèvres, un bref flamboiement illuminant ses yeux d'une lueur révoltée, avant de répondre tranquillement :

– Je pense que vous le savez. Vous ne seriez pas ici si ce n'était pas le cas. Cessez un peu de me prendre pour une enfant de cinq ans. Si je suis internée dans cet établissement, ce n'est pas parce que je tirais les cheveux des filles. Je ne donnais pas de coups de pied dans les tibias des garçons. Je ne crevais pas les pneus des voitures. Je ne poursuivais pas les chats pour leur tirer la queue. Je ne lançais pas des calculatrices à la tête de mes enseignants.

Elle se tut, laissant planer un petit silence, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire par la suite. Elle se leva et alla se poster à la fenêtre, dos au blond.

– Je brûle, poursuivit-elle. Je m'enflamme. Je produis des étincelles. Parfois sans le vouloir, souvent consciemment. Je dirige mes flammes vers ceux qui m'ont mise en colère, vers ceux qui m'ont fait du mal. Enfin, pas _littéralement_ sur eux, je ne suis pas folle. Il se trouve que je possède un instinct de survie, aussi insignifiant soit-il. Mais je projette le feu sur des choses qui leur appartiennent. Qui leur sont chères. Personne n'a jamais su comment je faisais, moi-même je l'ignore, mais je suis vengée, et c'est l'essentiel. C'est puéril, mais je ne le contrôle pas toujours. Ce sont des pulsions. Un instinct qui me dit quoi faire.

Elle se tut de nouveau. Draco était estomaqué. Elle était consciente de ses pouvoirs et en faisait volontairement usage, à ses fins, pour punir ceux qui lui cherchaient des ennuis. Elle avait des sursauts de magie accidentelle, mais, apparemment, elle agissait consciemment la plupart du temps. Et elle n'avait pas fini.

– Je peux aussi attirer des objets à moi, comme si j'étais un aimant, ajouta-t-elle. Les animaux me mangent dans la main tranquillement, les plus féroces s'approchent docilement de moi. J'ai fait exploser les fenêtres d'une salle de classe parce que tout le monde se liguait contre moi. J'ai brouillé la fréquence de l'antenne radio de James car il écoutait des imbécilités. J'ai provoqué une inondation dans les toilettes des filles de mon école pour leur faire payer leurs moqueries. Et Annie…

Encore une fois, le silence suivit ses paroles. Meghan semblait s'être plongée aux tréfonds de ses pensées.

– Annie ? répéta le blond, insistant pour en savoir plus.

Ce nom sembla ramener l'orpheline sur terre.

– Annie… murmura-t-elle. Elle était… la seule personne que je pouvais considérer comme mon amie. J'était toute petite, en première année **(1)** je crois. L'institutrice nous avait lu un conte, celui des Fées. Je ne sais pas si vous le connaissez. Pour résumer, c'est l'histoire d'une fille que sa mère et sa sœur détestent. La mère l'envoie chercher de l'eau à la fontaine. Lorsqu'elle y arrive, elle voit une vieille femme et lui donne à boire. La vieille dame, qui est en réalité une fée, lui offre pour don, qu'à chaque parole qu'elle prononcera, une rose, un diamant ou une perle, lui sortira de la bouche. Quand la mère le voit, elle ordonne à sa fille préférée, qui est pire qu'orgueilleuse, cela dit en passant, d'y aller pour obtenir ce don. La fée se présente à elle sous l'apparence d'une belle dame richement vêtue et lui demande à boire. L'orgueilleuse lui répond de se débrouiller elle-même, ou quelque chose du genre. Je ne sais plus trop. Ce à quoi la fée réplique qu'à chaque mot qu'elle dira, un serpent ou un crapaud lui tombera de la bouche. La fille retourne chez elle et sa mère, en voyant ce don, qui est plutôt une malédiction, chasse de la maison son autre fille, persuadée que c'est de sa faute. La suite n'est pas importante. C'est la blabla habituel. Elle rencontre un prince, ils se marient et ont beaucoup d'enfants. L'autre fille est chassée de chez elle. Voilà pour la petite histoire.

Elle se tut pour reprendre sa respiration, puis reprit :

– Il est arrivé plus ou moins la même chose avec Annie. Une fille s'était moquée de moi en disant que j'étais comme Fanchon, la mauvaise sœur. Que même si je n'avais pas été chassée par mes parents, ils avaient préféré m'abandonner à des inconnus plutôt que de s'occuper de moi. Que même là-bas, on ne m'aimait pas. Que je ne trouverais jamais de prince charmant et que je serais seule pour le restant de mes jours, parce que j'étais laide et anormale. Et que de toute façon, je n'avais aucun ami et que je pouvais tout aussi bien me pencher au-dessus d'une fontaine profonde, elle se ferait une joie de me pousser dedans. Elle savait… Elle savait que j'étais terrifiée par l'eau, que je ne savais pas nager, que je me noierais aussitôt plongée dans une piscine. Elle savait où frapper pour me faire mal.

Elle retint ses sanglots avec un frisson qui la parcourut des pieds à la tête. Malgré tout, une larme, une seule, traîtresse, s'échappa de ses paupières et roula le long de sa joue pâle. Et Draco s'en voulut. Il s'en voulut de lui faire se souvenir de ce moment qu'elle sans doute préféré oublier à jamais. Une vague de remords le submergea avec la puissance d'un tsunami.

– Et puis, Annie a prit ma défense, poursuivit-elle. Rien ne l'y obligeait, mais elle l'a fait. Je me rappelais comment elle s'appelait parce qu'elle était gentille avec moi, qu'elle me souriait de temps à autres et qu'elle ne se moquait pas de moi. Elle a dit qu'à coup sûr, c'était elle, l'autre fille, qui cracherait des serpents et des grenouilles. Que moi, jolie et généreuse comme j'étais, je n'aurais aucun mal à trouver un prince charmant. Elle a retourné toutes les insultes de la fille contre elle. Elle a dit qu'elle était horrible de vouloir me noyer parce que j'étais, d'après elle, une fille adorable et très gentille. Qu'elle ne serait plus jamais son amie. Et que tant pis si j'étais anormale, elle, ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle m'aimait comme ça. Et puis… je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai… J'ai ressenti comme une bouffée d'affection envers Annie, une vague de haine contre la fille, et comme des étincelles qui voulaient s'échapper de moi. Mes cheveux se sont mis à voler dans tous les sens sans la moindre brise. La fille a crié que j'étais un monstre. Et, dans le même temps, une armada de vipères lui est sortie de la bouche. Annie était choquée. Elle m'a regardée et elle m'a demandé si c'était moi qui avais fait ça. Elle a craché un bouquet de fleurs en parlant. Elle m'a appelée, et une énorme rose est tombée à ses pieds. Alors je me suis enfuie. Je savais que c'était moi qui avais provoqué ça. La fille avait raison, j'étais anormale. Je pensais qu'Annie ne voudrait plus jamais être mon amie, après ça. Mais je me suis trompée. Elle venait me voir et me demandait… des choses. De lui montrer.

Elle s'interrompit, une vague de souvenirs déferlant sur elle sans qu'elle puisse l'arrêter.

– De lui montrer quoi ? demanda Draco, même s'il connaissait la réponse.

– Elle disait… que je faisais de la magie, répondit-elle dans un murmure. Alors elle voulait que je lui montre des sortilèges, encore. Je faisais pousser des fleurs. Je changeais la couleur de ses vêtements. Parfois, quand on faisait de la balançoire, je… je m'envolais. Et je voyais des choses… Des choses que les autres ne pouvaient pas voir.

– Quelles choses ?

– Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Des créatures noires, avec des mains décrépies, recouvertes d'un voile noir en lambeaux. Un peu comme… un fantôme… qui serait revenu des Enfers.

Elle secoua la tête, les yeux fermés. Elle avait l'impression que ce qu'elle disait n'avait aucun sens et qu'elle allait se faire interner. Que ce Draco Malfoy était en vérité un médecin qui allait l'emmener dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Mais ledit Draco Malfoy n'en avait aucunement l'intention. Il était choqué et surpris de ce qu'il entendait, certes, mais il avait là la preuve qu'elle n'était pas folle et qu'elle était exactement celle qu'il cherchait, même si ses compétences dépassaient largement ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

– Ces créatures s'appellent des Détraqueurs, lui apprit-il sombrement. Je peux moi aussi les voir. Il est difficile de leur échapper. As-tu ressenti quelque chose de particulier en les voyant ou en t'en approchant ? demanda-t-il tout en connaissant, encore une fois, parfaitement la réponse.

Meghan se retourna vers lui et lui offrit le quart d'un sourire.

– Pourquoi me poser la question si vous connaissez déjà la réponse ? répliqua-t-elle. Mais oui, j'ai… eu l'impression que je ne serais plus jamais heureuse. Que je ne serais plus jamais capable de sourire. C'était comme si… le désespoir du monde s'abattait sur mes épaules.

Le blond hocha la tête.

– Les Détraqueurs se nourrissent de la souffrance humaine, ils aspirent tout sentiment de bonheur, jusqu'à ce que leur victime ne ressente plus que le désespoir le plus total. Alors, là, ils se servent de leur arme ultime, révéla-t-il sans se rendre compte qu'il employait les mots d'un de ses anciens professeurs.

– Qu'est-ce ? Leur arme ultime ? souffla-t-elle, empreinte d'une curiosité morbide.

– Quelque chose que l'on appelle le Baiser du Détraqueur, répondit-il. Lorsqu'il juge que sa victime n'a plus une once de bonheur en lui, le Détraqueur soulève sa cagoule et… l'embrasse, faute d'un meilleur terme. On dit qu'ils ont une espèce de trou béant à l'emplacement de la bouche, qui servirait à aspirer l'âme de leur proie. C'est le châtiment des criminels d'Azkaban.

Il se retint de dire que, désormais, c'était davantage les innocents qui recevaient cette punition et que les vrais criminels dirigeaient la nation. Meghan frissonna.

– Ils… tuent ? balbutia-t-elle.

– Non. Non, on peut vivre sans âme, tant que le cerveau et le cœur sont intacts. Mais c'est presque pire que la mort. On n'est plus qu'une coquille vide de tout sentiment. La plupart des gens meurent après avoir reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur, mais c'est parce qu'ils sont trop faibles, physiquement parlant, pour continuer de vivre, ou qu'ils l'ont demandé. Personne ne voudrait vivre sans son âme.

Mortifiée et songeuse, l'enfant alla s'asseoir sur son lit, les mains croisées entre les genoux et la tête basse.

– Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? murmura-t-elle sans relever les yeux.

– La question est : pourquoi _toi,_ es-tu là ? répliqua-t-il. Tu n'as aucunement ta place ici, dans cet internat. Mais tu l'auras là où je veux t'emmener.

– Et où voulez-vous m'emmener ?

Son ton était dur, ses iris dorés pleins de colère lorsqu'elle releva la tête.

– Je n'ai jamais eu ma place nulle part, pourquoi cela changerait-il, comme ça, du jour au lendemain ? cracha-t-elle, acerbe.

Sans se laisser démonter, Draco répondit tranquillement :

– Parce que tous les élèves étudiant dans cette école sont comme toi. Et tu es une sorcière, comme eux. Comme moi.

Et pour prouver ses dires, il sortit sa baguette magique. La réaction de Meghan fut l'exact opposé de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Elle poussa un cri, sauta du lit et courut se cacher dans l'armoire en bois noir. Perplexe, le blond resta comme un idiot, sonné, sans comprendre le réflexe de l'enfant. Enfant qui cria :

– Allez vous-en ! Partez d'ici ! Ne vous approchez plus jamais de moi !

* * *

 **(1) Équivalent du CP en Angleterre**

 **Hum. J'ai honte. Un tel retard… Je suis vraiment désolée. Quasiment un mois… Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous promettre que ça s'arrangera, d'autant plus que j'ai du mal à écrire, en ce moment. J'ai plusieurs fois sérieusement songé à la mettre en pause pour un moment. Surtout à cause du peu – du manque, même – de reviews, mais j'imagine que… Enfin, bon.**

 **Comme d'habitude, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaît et que ce chapitre vous laissera de bonnes – ou mauvaises – impressions qui, peut-être, vous pousseront à me laisser un petit commentaire ?**

 **A plus tard ?**


End file.
